She's My BFF,break her heart i break your face
by Sam L. Manson
Summary: DXS TXJ Story. HAS MRS.Pamela Manson! the end is her P.O.V POINT OF VIEW ON SEEING HER SAMMYKINS AND PHANTOM. COUPLES: DxS TxJ JackxMaddie PamelaxJeremy Sam's parents I'M BACK AGAIN! K FOR DXS KISSIES! If you like the song 'Cinderella' by Sweetbox, You'll like this fic! : *SMILEY FACE* PLZ READ AND IF YOU CAN, REVIEW!


**PLEA****SE READ! IMPORTANT MESSAGE AHEAD!**

Hi guys! To make up for not updating in ages I am uploading lots of stories for you guys! My little sis has dropped by to say heeeeeeellooooo This is my 5th story EVER! and to celebrate we will have a contest:

Who can tell me Which picture the title of this story is a parody of and what does the original picture say?

1st five correct answers get a special mention in an upcoming story!

I would like to clear up a few mistakes I have made in my last story, I Won't Say It (I won't say i'm in love-hercules) First off:

In the authors note I put that I was 11. I'm sorry for that because I WAS 11 when I wrote that but it should say that I'm 12 as my birthday came a few months back.

Secondly: At the end of the story, there are eight shouts but I made a mistake on Ida Mansons shout: Its should say, "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A **GRANDSON IN LAW!"  
Thank's to ****VampireFrootloopsRule ****For pointing that out for me!**

**Thank you to : **Oak Leaf Ninja, NalaxSimba (A/N HI MEG) ,SamxDanny, Clockworks Apprentice, VampireFrootloopsRule, jeanette9a , and awesome **For their kind reviews on my stories! But no thank's to the one person who was mean in her review by calling my Typing style annoying. I am not a person to pick names out but she knows who she is!**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED INCLUDING GOOGLE AND THE AWESOME SONG 'CINDERELLA' BY SWEETBOX! But I do own Maddie's Name from before she married Jack! (Chrystanthenum)

=DP DP DP DP DP DP DP=LINE BREAK!

* * *

One bright and sunny day, when the birds were chirping and OH who am I kidding the rain was pouring and the birds were screaming their puny little heads off. Our famous trio were currently fighting sleep in Mr. Lancers class. For a change the cause was not ghost related but it was due to the deathly equation for teen unhappiness:

Friday + last lesson + bad weather + boring lecture + last day before summer = extremley bored teens.

But secrets slipped when notes were passed...

Tucker:Hey

Danny: Hey Tuck

Sam:Hey Tuck. Hi gorgeous

(A/N: S=Sam D=Danny and T=Tucker)

T: BALLA DA DI DIDA! LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

S: O...k...a...y... Anyway.

Cinderella are you really that happy? Cinderella are you really that lucky? Cinderella Is the queen of the kingdom. Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming. I wanna know where is my happy end? Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom. I wanna know is your life like you dreamed?

D: Ok you two , spill. Whats up?

T: Don't kill me but Jazz told me to tell you that Jazz and I are kinda sorta dating...

D:It's cool dude. But break her heart and I break your face. Got it?

S: AWWWWWWWWWWW! The psycologist and the Techno geek, a match sent from a love book! You two are perfect together! As for me, Paulina said I should change if I wanna not be a goth witch.

D: And Sam. You are not off the hook either. What's up with the gorgeous comment?

S: Dear clueless,

ILY 3

Then the author decided that the school bell should ring early, so it did.

**After School ( three o clock )**

" See ya Tuck!" Said Sam and Danny hugging him as their best friend headed towards his house to go on holiday with his parents for a week.

"Sam,What does ILY mean?" Danny asked

Sam facepalmed and replied bluntly, "Search it up clueless." and with that, she stormed off. Danny went home and Googled ILY and found a Wiki on 'Internet Abbreaviations' which said the meaning of ILY. The moment he read it he transformed and flew to Sam house -ermmm-Mansion.

**AT THE MANSON MANSION... Mrs. Pamela Mansons P.O.V**

"Sammy-Kins! You're Father and I have found a brand new pink dress for you!" I yelled to my goth daughter, Sam. But as my husband drove off and I stepped into the house the ghost boy Phantom flew through the window and to the bottom of the stairs, where my daughter was! Then he said to her,

"I love you too never change. No matter what the shallow witch Paulina says. Oh and If your Cinderella I'll take the position as prince charming." He finshed and then KISSED HER!

Just then Phantom's phone rang and he put it on speaker and said to my Daughter " It's Jazz.":

"For the record Danny, Sam is mine and Tuckies best friend. Break her heart and I will make it my job as your sister to break your face!" she warned and then hung up.

Then Phantom turned to Sammykins, kissed her again and took her right hand and slid a gold and blue class ring that I recognised well...

FLASHBACK ( : YA! FIRST EVA FLASHBACK! :)

One sunny day at Amity High a soon to be graduated Jack Fenton went up to the front of his buisness class and the teacher said to Madeline Crsytanthenum to come up to the front of the class. Jack pulled out said ring and spoke,

" Dear Maddie, I am not good with words but we have known each other for ages and I am just going to come out with it and say, Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Jack. OF COURSE I WILL!"

The entire class erupted in cheers and one of the student yelled to the teacher:

"PAY UP! I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD GET TOETHER BEFORE GRADUATION!"

END FLASHBACK

At this memory, the truth dawned...

* * *

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CLIFFY! IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS THEN I WILL POST THE SEQUEL! read and review!


End file.
